inazuma_eleven_wikia_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
¡Os presento la Explosión Big Bang!
Tony Clark se dispuso a trabajar para finalizar la supertécnica de tiro-regate Explosión Big Bang antes del partido contra The Disciples of Rajah de la India... Sinopsis En casa Clark... * Cal (padre de los Clark): Tony, hijo, ¿cómo fue el entrenamiento? * Tony: Agotador. Ahora para finalizar ese tiro, tengo que dar un brinco... ¡Un brinco tras el balón! ¡Esto es de locos! * Cal: Tony, aunque intentar culminar un tiro difícil suponga frustraciones, te diré un consejo. Tras muchos intentos fallidos, el terminar el objetivo da chorreones de alegría. * Tony: Bueno, que me voy a mi habitación. * Marc: Hola, Tony. ¿Qué tal con tu nueva parejita, el tal Mark? * Megan: Sí. ¿Ya habéis concluído en el pajar? * Tony: ¡Parad con esos comentarios! * Lee: Tony, es que tú y él estáis muy juntos. Desde fuera de casa Clark... * Mark: ¡Eoooo! ¡Tony! ¿Vienes o no al entrenamiento? * Tony: ¡Síii! * Karen (madre de los Clark): ¡Mark! ¡Entra, que tenemos galletas! * Mark: ¿Son de chocolate? * Karen: ¡Síii! * Mark: ¡Demedemedeme! Y tras merendar.... * Mark: Delicioso. Pues eso, Tony. Que necesitas tener temple para hacer el brinco. * Tony: No sé, estoy desconcentrado porque mis hermanos no paran de hacer comparaciones estúpidas con nosotros. Que si Mark y Marta, Tony y Antonia, cosas por el estilo. * Mark: A mí también me pasa lo mismo. Mis compañeros me hacen lo mismo. Especialmente mi Pokémon Lucario. * Tony: Capitán, ¡vamos a terminar la Explosión Big Bang! * Marc: Eso será si no termináis juntos en la cama. *Ríe descaradamente* A Mark se le queda una cara de furioso que... Zona restringida. Minsk, Rusia. La zona es un campo de entrenamiento en que el Spetsnaz de Rusia se prepara in secretum para los siguientes partidos. * Valtor: Siguen entrenando mis chicos. Yo iré a la India. * Soldado: ¿Para qué, Valtor? * Valtor: Para ver a los gatos del Inazuma Japón. He oído que tienen un nuevo integrante al que emparejan de forma yaoi con Mark Evans. *Guarda una imagen artwork de Mark y Nathan juntos en la cama* Qué lástima. ¿Qué habrá sido de Nathan, el chico huracán? Y en el campo del Mt. Altiplano... * Nathan: Ahí vienen. Squall y Rinoa. * Willy: Link y la Princesa Zelda. * Jude: ¡Ya vale! ¡Mark y Tony están unidos para hacer esa super técnica del demonio! * Mark: ¡Hola chicos! * Tony: ¡Hola compadres! * Mark: ¿Dónde está Nelly? * Camellia: Dentro de la Caravana Inazuma. Dice que s--- * Mark: ¡Nelly! Mark entra en la caravana y encuentra a Nelly subiéndose las bragas, y ahí va... * Mark: ... * Nelly: ¡Aaaaa! ¡POF! ¡Puñetazo! ¡Mark sale propulsado de la caravana con dos dientes fuera! * Nelly: ¡Grosero! Se llama antes de entrar. * Camellia: Que se estaba cambiando de ropa interior. * Nelly: Entrar sin llamar trae problemas. Vamos, eso dicen. *Se pone la falda* * Jude: Ahora Mark tiene razones para casarse con Nelly... * Axel: Apuesto a que no sería la primera... "ranura" que ve... * Mark: ¡Axel! Como iba a decir, llevaré a Tony a distintos lugares para practicar la última parte de la Explosión Big Bang. * Kevin: Mark, ¿acaso tú crees que este palurdo va a terminar ese tiro? * Mark: Cálmate Tony. Lo dice de broma. ¡Claro que la terminará, Kevin! ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que culminaste la Ventisca Guiverno? * Shawn: Pues tiene razón. * Kevin: Mira que decirme esto. Mark y Tony fueron por distintos lugares practicando el brinco. Empezando en el parque central. * Tony: *Se cae por la piedra* ¡Ay! * Mark: ¡Sigue intentándolo! Tony fue fallando el brinco y fue sufriendo daños. * Tony: *Se volvió a caer, y por la boca de incendios* Ay. Capitán, yo desisto. * Mark: ¡Venga, Tony! ¡Una vez más! * Tony: ¡Oh, venga ya! Ya se hace de noche, y Tony pasaba por el parque central otra vez, y esta vez estaba viendo a Scotty intentando practicar el esquive de emboscadas con Tor, Jack y Kevin. * Tony: Esos son... ¡Kevin, Jack, Tor, Scotty! * Kevin: ¡El palurdo! * Tony: ¿Qué estáis haciendo? * Tor: Entrenando para evitar las emboscadas de los hindúes. * Scotty: Como no creemos que puedas completar la Explosión Big Bang, así estamos. * Jack: Las ideas del capitán son cada vez más locas. Evitar emboscadas. * Kevin: Y tenemos que completar ese objetivo. ¡Cosa que tú debes, palurdo! * Jack: ¡Vamos, Tony! ¡Haz la Explosión Big Bang con nosotros, y pega el brinco! * Tony: No sé si poder. ¡Allá va! ¡Explosión Big Bang! *El balón impacta contra el suelo, causando una onda expansiva que barre a Kevin, Jack, Scotty y Tor.* ¡Y ahora el brin--! *Falló el brinco* ¡Ay! * Scotty: Descansa un poco, Tony. * Tor: Vuelve a casa, que ya estás frito. ¡Sigamos practicando! Ya en casa Clark... * Tony: Me resultará imposible terminar el tiro. * Marc: Vamos, hermano. ¿Cuándo sentiste euforia al completar algo? * Tony: La última vez que detuvimos a aquel maleante llamado Lamar el "Pegajoso". Y sentí mucha alegría. * Marc: Eso es el agradecimiento de completar algo. Y sí finalizas ese tiro, sentirás lo mismo. No pierdas la moral. Mantener la moral alta te ayudará a conseguir el tiro. * Tony: Tú sí que das ánimos, Marc. ¡Y en cuanto a vosotros, Lee y Megan, apoyadme vosotros también! * Cal: Tiene razón. Mañana es el partido, y tenéis que apoyarle. Día del partido. En un lugar recóndito de la India. Hay un templo de yoga que tiene campo de fútbol. ACLARACIÓN: Las gerentes también vienen en chándal. * Nelly: ¿Estáis seguros de que hay servicios en ese tremendo templo? Es que... * Mark: Vamos, Nelly. No te preocupes. Hay un guía. * Guía: *Llega de la nada* Namaste, sahibs del Inazuma Japón. * Mark: ¡Namaste! * Nelly: ¿Hay un guía para ir a los servicios? * Guía: ¡Mamalab! * Mamalab: Hola, señorita. ¿Para ir a los servicios? * Nelly: *Desesperada* ¡Sí, sí, síiiii! * Mark: Cualquiera dice que tiene unas horribles ganas de hacer pis... * Silvia: Y es que las tiene. * Guía: Pues vamos por el pasillo largo, pero, que muy largo. * Nelly: ¿Eh? * Mamalab: ...que los servicios están completamente al final de ahí. Es que hacemos yoga esotérico. Nos teletransportamos. Así nos ahorramos los kilómetros. * Nelly: *Muy desesperada* Cómo maldigo al que construyó ese edificio de maldición. Comienza el tour por el pasillo largo, pero que muy largo. Nelly está aguantándose el pis durante el trayecto. * Nelly: ¿No hay otro baño? * Mamalab: No. * Tom: Lleva 1 kilómetro quejándose. * Celia: Vamos, Nelly, que ya casi falta. * Nelly: ¡Quince kilómetros! ¿Y me dices que casi falta? ¡Miraaa, mira! * Tom: ¡Qué mal genio lleva! Y qué aguante. * Mamalab: Oh, tengo la ocasión de presentarles... ¡La fuente sagrada! * Nelly: ¡Jooooo! * Mamalab: Fue construida por nuestro maestro, Dhalsim. Dice que el agua de la fuente purifica el cuerpo y la mente. * Jude: Conque Dhalsim el maestro de yoga. Interesante. Sencillamente interesante. Y Mamalab presenta a dos elefantes echando agua por sus trompas para bañar a los guerreros. * Nelly: Brrrrr... Estoy en mi límite. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerme esta tortura? * Tom: Eh, señorita Celia. Explícame por qué la señorita Nelly está con esas ganas. * Celia: Veamos, por dónde voy... ¡Ah, sí! Durante el viaje, hemos estado de comida india, y Nelly se tomó tres tazas de chai. * Tom: ¿Y por qué no fue al baño antes? * Celia: Entre los recuerdos y la cultura india, mejor no te digo, Tom. * Tom: Tengo un mal presentimiento... y una cámara. * Nelly: Aaaaayyy... No me voy a aguantar más... Y ahora, un aliviadero para elefantes. Kilómetro 5... * Kevin: Esos elefantes aliviándose... * Nelly: Qué envidia... * Mark: Este viajecito se nos va a hacer agotador. * Tom: Sobre todo con la gerente Nelly. * Mark: Ya lo sé. A quién se le ocurre hacer ese templo tan grande. * Mamalab: Aquí va a venir el maestro Dhalsim. * Jude: ¿Dhalsim? ¿El maestro de yoga que luchó contra la organización Shadaloo? Esto es impresionante. * Dhalsim: Namaste, honorables jugadores del Inazuma Japón. Soy Dhalsim, el maestro de esta sagrada zona. * Jude: Namaste, maestro Dhalsim. ¿Es aquí donde jugaremos el partido? * Dhalsim: Es un cuarto muy extenso. Hay más aforo que en el estadio del Chelsea. Eh, ¿qué espadas...? ¿Qué hace esa muchacha? * Jude: ¿Eh? * Nelly: Aaaaaaahhhh... *Aliviada, se hace pis encima* Todos miran a Nelly y su gran automojadura. * Todos: ¡Nelly! * Nelly: *Llora* ¡¿Por qué me tenía que pasar ESTO?! ¡Qué humillacióooon! ¡Y encima, delante de todo el Inazuma Japóooon! *Sollozos* * Tom: ¡Halaaaa! * Mark: Es la primerísima vez que veo a una chica hacérselo encima. * Kevin: Eh, palurdo, ¿te pasó eso alguna vez? * Tony: ¡Eso nunca! * Celia: Pasillos de 15 kilómetros y el baño al final. Conque este es un templo de yoga. * Dhalsim: Qué horror. ¡El pasillo sucio! ¡Yoga Infierno! ¡Que se seque el charco! *Lanza llamas y queda seco dicho charco* Le pasó lo mismo a un tal Paul Phoenix. * Mark: A ver, que nos va a hablar de Tekken. * Jude: ¡Mark! * Nelly: ¿Y ahora qué? No he traído ni pantalones ni bragas de repuesto. ¿Pretendéis que vaya mojada? * Silvia: En estos casos, vengo con esta toalla. Tápate. * Nelly: Qué humillación. Y ya estamos en el kilómetro 15. Todos están cansados. * Mark: ¡Por mi Pokémon! Por fin hemos llegado al campo. * Tom: Y la señorita Nelly con una toalla por falda. * Nelly: Mejor cállate, Tom. * Mamalab: Y aquí se presenta nuestra selección. Han llegado The Disciples of Rajah, levitando. * Percival: A ver, que alguien abrace al capitán de la selección hindú como muestra de cortesía. * Samford: No, entrenador. Es un paria. * Kevin: Además, es de la casta de los intocables. * Darren: Y es hijo de Sivah. * Jack: Creo que... yo me voy al cuarto de baño. * Mark: ¡Sois todos unos racistas! ¡Ya le abrazaré yo! ¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *Malherido por los pinchazos* Además de paria, intocable e hijo de Sivah, ¡podíais haber incluido que también es FAKIR! * Banshai: Lo... lo siento. Me quitaré todo esto. * Jude: Despistado. Mira que no ver los pinchos. ¡Te pasaré una venda! Aquí tienes... Mark se envuelve la nariz, sangrante, en un turbante. * Mark: Muy bien. Lo envolveré y la herida se cerrará, y... y... ¡PTAF! Golpe estirado en el ojo. * Guerrero de yoga: ¡Mira que dejarme a sangrar mi preciado turbante! * Jude: Despistado. Y más despistado. * Banshai: Ya está. Yo soy Banshai Kobara. Y soy el capitán de la selección que tendrá el honor de jugar con el Inazuma Japón. La lista de los jugadores de The Disciples of Rajah de la India. * Dhalsim. Entrenador. # Gabheer Gekheshak. PT. # Maibirid Pattevaar. DF. # Peter Stones. DF. # Teebed Aakraman. DF. # Goolkar Pakadana. DF. # Mookay Bharshasis. DF. # Banshai Kobara. MD. Capitán # Julian Tackler. MD. # Sanjay Craig. MD. # Hayir Ghaat. MD. # Lucas Bush. DL. * Percival: ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a hacer la alineación de este partido! ¡Mark, en la portería! ¡Shawn, Nathan, Jack y Scotty en la defensa! ¡Jude, Xavier y David de centrocampistas! ¡Y Axel, Tom y Tony, de delanteros! * Valtor *disfrazado de guerrero de yoga*: Este partido se pondrá interesante. He oido que The Disciples of Rajah se especializan en atacar por grupos a los que poseen el balón. Y ese tal Tony Clark... me hará reír. * Chester Horse padre *agotado*: Arf, arf... Qué pasillo más largo... ¡Soy Chester Horse! ¡Y después de haber recorrido 15 kilómetros de pasillo a pie, voy a retransmitir el Inazuma Japón-The Disciples of Rajah, de la India! **PITIDO INICIAL** * Chester: ¡Y comienza el partido! * Axel: ¡Tom! *Saque inicial* * Tom: ¡Allá va, Axel! Vamos a comprobar si es cierto eso de que atacan por grupos al contrario. Pattevaar, Peter Stones y Mookay han atrapado a Tom. * Tom: ¡De eso nada! *Da un salto muy alto, y se encuentra con Goolkar* ¡Rayos! * Goolkar: ¡Llama de Yoga! *Derriba a Tom con su llama* ¡Buen trabajo! * Chester: ¡Qué robo tan excelente de balón! ¡Goolkar avanza tan duro hacia el campo contrario, acompañado de Tackler, Sanjay Craig y Ghaat! * Sanjay Craig: ¡Nuestra super táctica! * Tackler, Ghaat, Sanjay y Goolkar: ¡Catafractas! *Avanzan los cuatro en muro* * Mark: ¡Scotty! ¡Recuerda los entrenamientos! * Scotty: Vale. ¡Voy a por ellos! ¡Campo Torbe...! *Es derribado por la Catafractas de los cuatro indios* ¡Aaay! ¡Jack! ¡Páralos! * Jack: ¡No pasaréis! ¡La Montaña, Nivel 3! Goolkar, Sanjay, Tackler y Ghaat se cargan la Montaña de Jack. * Chester: ¡Vaya! ¡La super táctica de The Disciples of Rajah ha sido muy eficaz! ¡Ahora Sanjay Craig va a por Nathan! * Nathan: ¡Ahora verás! ¡Defensa Múltiple, Nivel 2! * Sanjay Craig: ¡Regate Reptante! *Supera los clones de Nathan* ¡Kobara! * Banshai: Ahora, ¡me toca a mí, Mark! * Mark: Espero que esas espadas no hubieran estado infectadas. * Banshai: ¡Toma esta! *Tira, pero el tiro se desvía y llega a Lucas Bush* * Chester: ¡Resulta que el tiro de Banshai, el capitan de The Disciples of Rajah no era un tiro, sino, un pase a Lucas, el delantero indio! * Lucas: ¡Toma esta! *Se traga el balón* ¡Escupir Balón! *Escupe y tira, y le pasa a Banshai* * Banshai: ¡Toma esta de verdad! *Salen unas espadas y atraviesan el balón* ¡Remate de Fakir! *Tira* * Chester: ¡Eso era un tiro encadenado! ¡Y llega, muy poderoso hacia Mark! * Mark: ¡Lo pararé! ¡Agarrón Celestial! *Coge el balón y lo bloca* ¡Ay! ¡Pues es verdad que la selección india es muy fuerte! * Banshai: ¡Pero eso no es todo! * Mark: *Piensa* Tony debe perfeccionar la Explosión Big Bang, así que... ¡Tony! *Despeja y pasa a Tony* * Tony: ¿El balón? ¿Para mí? Pero... Pero... capitán... * Mark: ¡Haz la Explosión Big Bang, Tony! * Tony: ¡Pero, si no puedo! * Mark: ¡Sí puedes! ¡Hazlo! La defensa hindi rodea a Tony. * Tony: Bueno, si es así... ¡Hah! ¡Explosión Big Bang! *El balón impacta contra el suelo, causando una onda expansiva que barre a la defensa india* ¡Ahora, a hacer el br...! *Mira detrás suya y está Banshai, y se cae* ¡Aah! * Chester: ¡Aaaah! ¿Qué broma es esta? ¡El nuevo delantero del Inazuma Japón, Tony Clark, ha barrido a los contrarios, y ha cometido un acto de torpeza redundante! ¡Redundanteee! * Banshai: ¡Mía! *Le roba la bola a Tony* * Chester: ¡Banshai avanza con plena confianza hacia el campo contrario! * Banshai: ¡Nuestra super táctica! * Banshai, Lucas Bush, Sanjay y Tackler: ¡Catafractas! *Avanzan los cuatro en muro* *Jude: ¡Shawn, Scotty, Jack! ¡Que no lleguen a Mark! *Shawn: ¡Ángel de Nieve 2! Los cuatro indios, con su super táctica rompen la super técnica de Shawn. * Scotty: ¡Campo Torbe...! *Lo derriban* ¡Aaay! * Jack: ¡No pasaréis! ¡La Montaña, Nivel 3! Pero los cuatro indios rompen también la super técnica de Jack. * Chester: ¡Los indios son formidables! ¡Pueden contra la defensa del Inazuma Japón! * Banshai: ¡Remate de Fakir! *Tira* * Mark: ¡Lo pararé! ¡Puño Energético! *Carga y despeja el tiro de Banshai* **PITIDO DE SAQUE DE BANDA** * Mark: Uf. Pues eres formidable, Banshai. ¿Dónde has entrenado tan fuertemente? * Banshai: Con el gran Dhalsim y en una base abandonada de Shadaloo. * Chester: Pasa el tiempo de partido, y muchas paradas, catafractas, tiros y derribos, suceden en este partido. ¡Indudablemente, The Disciples of Rajah han mejorado mucho desde el Torneo Frontier Internacional pasado! * Mark: ¡Jack, pásale a Shawn! * Jack: ¡Allá va, Shawn! * Shawn: ¡Bueno, vamos a contraatacar! ¡Axel! ¡Tom! ¡Haced vía libre para tirar! Tom y Axel bloquean a la defensa india para que no pueda ir a por Froste. * Shawn: ¡Aullido de Lobo! *Tira* * Gabheer: ¡Parada estirada! *Estira sus manos y coge el balón, y para el tiro* ¡Je! * Shawn: ¡Maldición! * Gabheer: ¡Aakraman! *Lanza a Aakraman* * Tony: *Corta el pase* ¡Ahora lo intentaré de verdad! *Es rodeado por la defensa* ¡Explosión Big Bang! *Barre a la defensa contraria, ahora intenta el brinco, pero detrás suya está Banshai, y le sale mal* ¡Ay! *Palabrotas que nos negamos a traducir* * Chester: ¡Qué fallo! ¡Clark lo vuelve a hacer! PITIDO DE FIN DEL PRIMER TIEMPO ---- * Chester: El primer tiempo finaliza sin goles. * Kevin: ¡Palurdo! ¿Qué? ¡Aún no te sale el brinco! * Tony: No es mi culpa. ¡Vi detrás de mí al capitán del equipo contrario, y me he entorpecido! * Mark: ¡Todo el mundo tranquilo! ¡Tony, tú, estate tranquilo! ¡Si se acerca un rival, NO MIRES! ¿Entendido? * Tony: Capitán, no sé si resultará difícil. Los hermanos de Tony llegan al banquillo del Inazuma Japón * Marc: ¡Tooonyyyyy! * Tony: ¿Marc? ¿Lee? ¿Megan? * Lee: Tu amigo tiene razón. * Marc: Si no miras detrás, nada será difícil de acabar, ni siquiera la Explosión Big Bang. * Megan: ¡Eso! ¡Así que, tontín, si uno de esos indios se te acerca por detrás, ni caso! * Lucario: Ah, Mark y Tony. Novio de M... * Mark: *Cara de furioso* ¿Novio de quién? * Lucario: ¡Novio de nadie! *Asustado* ¡Tony, ya sabes! ¡Mucho coraje! * Tony: Vale... PITIDO DEL SEGUNDO TIEMPO * Chester: ¡Comienza el segundo tiempo! * Samford: ¡Venga ya! ¿Ahora vuelven al ataque? * Sanjay Craig: ¡Nuestra super táctica! * Sanjay Craig, Banshai, Lucas y Tackler: ¡Catafractas! *Se vuelven a formar en muro, pero los cuatro ¡hacen un amago!* * Chester: ¿Qué rayos? ¡La super táctica de los indios es un amago para que Tackler avance! * Tackler: ¡Ataque de elefante! *Derriba a Samford* ¡Banshai! * Banshai: *Recibe el balón* ¡Lanzallamas! *Quema a Nathan y a Jack* * Jack y Nathan: ¡Yaaaargh! *Quemados por la super técnica de Banshai* * Ghaat: ¡Muy bien, Kobara! *Lanza una alfombra* ¡A volar! ¡Aerotijera! *Hace una peligrosa chilena tras saltar de la alfombra mágica* * Mark: ¡Voy a parar esto! *Carga energía* ¡Mano Mágica! *Para la Aerotijera* ¡Ay! ¡Mis palmas! ¡No me duele nada, por la pasión! ¡Tooonyyy! *Lanza a Tony* * Tony: Jamás podré perfeccionar la Explosión esa. *Recibe el balón* * Tom: ¡Hazlo, Tony! * Goolkar: ¡Estás rodeado! * Tony: ¡Explosión Big Bang! *Barre a los contrarios* ¡Ven...! *Mira detrás suya a Banshai, y falló el brinco* ¡Ay! * Chester: ¿Otra vez? ¡Otro fallo de Tony! ¡Y Banshai le roba el balón! * Scotty: ¡No pasaréis! * Banshai: *Posición yoga* ¡YogaTransporte! *Se teletransporta ante la portería* ¡Ahí va! *Tira* * Mark: ¡No puedo dejar esto! *Despeja el tiro* Ay... Eso no me duele. ¡No dudaré en proteger la portería! ¡Ni un gol! * Chester: El partido prosigue, y no paran de ametrallar a tiros a la portería del Inazuma Japón. * Banshai: ¡Remate de fakir! *Tira* * Mark: ¡Agarrón Celestial! *Detiene el tiro* * Lucas Bush: ¡Escupir balón! *Escupe el balón con una fuerte potencia* * Mark: *Carga* ¡Mano Ultradimensional 2! *Despeja el tiro* A Mark no paran de cargarle a tiros. * Nathan: ¡Tenemos que reforzar la defensa! ¡Jack, Scotty, David, Shawn! ¡A la defensa! Y no pararon de mantener la portería a cero, hasta que se fatigan. * Banshai: ¡Remate de Fakir! *Tira* * Mark: Si ganamos el Torneo Frontier Internacional ante la selección costaleña, ¡podemos ganar este partido y todos los demás! ¡No pienso dejar que nuestros esfuerzos hayan sido en vano! *Carga* ¡Parada Celestial, Grado 5! *Detiene el tiro* Mis manos. .... * Nelly: Es verdad que este equipo es muy fuerte. Pero queda poco tiempo. Y llevo casi todo el partido con esa dichosa toalla. * Tom: ¡Tony! ¿Pero, qué te está pasando? * Tony: Tom... * Tom: ¡Mira a tus compañeros del Inazuma Japón! ¿Ves cómo están de agotados? ¡Se están esforzando todo lo posible para impedir que le marquen gol a Mark! ¡Para impedir que el equipo reciba ningún tanto! Lo intentaste, y aún puedes hacerlo otra vez. ¡Consigue la Explosión Big Bang, y no mires por detrás! ¡Cierra los ojos! * Tony: Tom... *Recuerda* (Cal: Tony, aunque intentar culminar un tiro difícil suponga frustraciones, te diré un consejo. Tras muchos intentos fallidos, el terminar el objetivo da chorreones de alegría.) (Marc: Vamos, hermano. ¿Cuándo sentiste euforia al completar algo? * Tony: La última vez que detuvimos a aquel maleante llamado Lamar el "Pegajoso". Y sentí mucha alegría. * Marc: Eso es el agradecimiento de completar algo. Y sí finalizas ese tiro, sentirás lo mismo. No pierdas la moral. Mantener la moral alta te ayudará a conseguir el tiro.) ¡Pues eso es! ¡Moral alta! ¡Alegría! ¡Eso es! *Lanza el tiro y barre a los contrarios* ¡Vamos! *Realiza el brinco, con éxito* ¡Explosión Big Baaaang! *Realiza la volea* ¡Venga! * Gabheer: ¡Parada estirada! *No ha parado el tiro* * Chester: ¡Gooooool, del Inazuma! ¡Por fin hay gol! ¡Clark ha marcado, con la Explosión Big Bang! .**PITIDO FINAL** * Chester: ¡Y termina el partido! ¡El Inazuma Japón pasa a los cuartos de final con 1 gol a 0! * Nelly: Bien hecho. * Camellia: ¡Bien hecho capitán! * Marc: ¡Muy bien, Tony! * Mark: ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Lo logramos! * Tom: Sabía que Tony Clark se iba a esforzar. ¡Muy bien hecho! * Nelly: Mira que apasionarte mucho, pero que mucho. ¡Este es nuestro Mark! *Se le cae la toalla que le cubría los bajos* ¡Rayos! No... miréis... * Mark: *Desmayado* Nelly... * Dhalsim: Namaste, japoneses. Habéis ganado al equipo de la India. Y la chica, por favor. * Nelly: Yo. ¿No seré quemada en la pira por hacérmelo en el corredor largo? * Dhalsim: ¡No! ¡Estos pantalones yin hechos en Bombay! * Nelly: No... miréis... *se pone los yin* * Jude: *También desmayado* No estaba preparado. * Tom: Yo, como si nada. Ya en el Raimon... En la barraca hay diseños del infierno, a cargo de Biggs y Wedge. * Alejandra: Chicos, mirad lo que han hecho los macarras estos. * Wedge: *Se ríe descaradamente* Hola, equipo japonés. ¿Qué os parece el diseño? * Biggs: Estaba soso, así que decidimo' ha''s''er reforma'. Queda ''sh''uli. * Kevin: ¿Shuli? * Thor: ¡Os vais a enterar! Finaliza el episodio con una persecución de 11 chicos a por 2 macarras. Mark: ¿Cómo? ¿Los espías internacionales ya han llegado a nuestro campo de entrenamiento? ¡Y dos jugadores muy fuertes, que pueden analizar nuestros datos y nuestras super técnicas, nos hacen un reto! En el siguiente episodio de Inazuma Eleven: ¡Un reto de Sardkan y Welver Khan! ¡Esto es fútbol al rojo vivo! Créditos * Ha venido invitado Dhalsim, de Street Fighter. * Aún sigue siendo inexplicable por qué Mark ha sobrevivido a los clavos de Banshai. * Es el primer episodio de Inazuma Eleven en el que un personaje se hace pis encima. * La supertáctica Catafractas se basa en la homónima caballería bizantina, a pesar de que la emplea el equipo indio. Categoría:Capitulos Categoría:Series